


Meet Cute

by Sinkwriter



Category: Bones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkwriter/pseuds/Sinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two great minds and unusual personalities meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely Lostakasha on the occasion of her birthday. Originally posted to LiveJournal January 8, 2009.

Heavy, black combat boots clomped to an abrupt halt before him where he sat at his lab table. He didn't bother to look up. "I was told you'd be here an hour ago."

A smoky voice murmured, "Did you want it quick, or thorough?"

His head jerked up; his pen stilled. "I… was told you'd be military."

The corner of her mouth curving, she arched a shapely, dark eyebrow at him. "I was told you'd be an F.B.I. suit."

He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Do I look like an uptight federal agent?"

"Do I look like a cranky Marine?"

He grinned, glancing up from her short, black plaid skirt to her black t-shirt with the skull and crossbones emblem. The skull bore a happy pink bow. "Hardly."

The young woman gave him another quirky shadow of a smile. "So, are you ready for this or not?"

He shoved his notebook to the side and stood, tugging his lab coat back into place. "Absolutely. Let me take that," he said, reaching across the table for the box in her arms, grasping the cardboard insert handles on its sides as she let go. He set the box down on top of his papers and looked back up at her.

She was digging through her messenger bag. As she bent down, she brushed an ebony, pig-tailed braid out of her way, revealing an intricate spider web tattoo that covered the side of her pale neck. He cocked his head, studying the inked design. " _Araneus diadematus_."

She glanced up at him, her eyes bright. "Right on."

"I'm a bug guy."

He admired her contrasts: bold makeup highlighting wide eyes and gentle features; bad-ass rings decorating willowy hands; the web tattoo and a thin band of tough black leather, studded with small circles, clasped in back with a wide, silver buckle, wrapped around her delicate throat. Probably too early to joke about other tats. 

He swallowed, waiting, as she continued her search, the ring on her right hand flashing shiny silver stars and dangling loops of fine, lightweight chain as she flipped through her folders. Make that two rings: one thumb, one ring finger. A matched set of rings on the same fingers of the opposite hand. Short nails, probably a nervous biter. Long, slender fingers. He imagined them moving quickly across a keyboard; or carefully, meticulously handling the tiniest pieces of evidence; or slowly, luxuriously… the skilled Goth spider goddess, weaving lazy patterns through the soft curls of his hair.

Clearing his throat, he grazed the contents of the box, each piece of evidence carefully packaged and labeled with thick, black marker. Surprisingly neat penmanship. 

"It's all there," she was saying, and he lifted his eyes to meet her striking light green ones. "You'll need to sign for chain of custody. I can't leave until you do."

He kept his voice light as he accepted the folder of forms. "Looks like a lot to initial. Could take some time. I think you should stay and have lunch with me while I sort through all this."

She paused, the hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "I think I'll need a name first."

His heart thrummed faster. "Dr. Hodgins. Jack."

Her Marilyn-red lips parted and stretched into a delighted smile. "I'm Abby."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No money has been made (and no animals injured) during the creation of this very brief story. Bones belongs to Hart Hanson, Josephson Entertainment, Far Field Productions, and FOX. NCIS belongs to Donald Bellisario, Belisarious Productions, Paramount and CBS. The fascinating character of Dr. Jack Hodgins is all due to the excellent work of actor TJ Thyne. Goth goddess Abby Sciuto is played inspiringly by the unique and lovely Pauley Perrette.
> 
> The title “Meet Cute” comes from an amusing Jack Hodgins line from the 1x04 _Bones_ episode “The Man in the Bear.”
> 
> I gratefully welcome your thoughts.


End file.
